


Collecting Moments: Peter's Jeep

by Queenie_004



Series: Collecting Moments [2]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute Boy Gestures, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Kitty Stirring Things Up, Making Up, fluff and tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: After a fight Peter tries to make up with Lara Jean -- with an assist from Kitty and Spotify.These are vignettes of Lara Jean and Peter's dating life in high school. They are not necessarily all in the same "universe" but basically brief one-shots of ideas I had and didn't know where to put them. It's fluff and fights, make-ups and sweet stuff.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!I'm finally on Tumblr!





	Collecting Moments: Peter's Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even think of leaving sometimes  
> I ain't even think of letting go  
> I ain't ever thought of going nowhere  
> I don't even see it down the road  
> 'Cause we're collecting moments
> 
> Title: Sometimes / Ariana Grande (2016)

Kitty is heading towards the door sliding her backpack on. “Where are you going?” Lara Jean asks.

“To school, DUH” the younger girl retorts.

“I’m not ready yet. I have to find the car keys.”

“I’m going with Peter” Kitty says, the “DUH” unspoken this time but clearly inferred.

Lara Jean’s eyes narrow, “You are not going with Peter. We had a fight and he’s not driving us.”

Squaring her shoulders Kitty replies, “Yeah, you and he had a fight. I had nothing to do with it. I’m going with him.”

Just then they hear the honk signifying Peter’s arrival. “Kitty” Lara Jean’s voice is low and serious, “Why is Peter Kavinsky outside our house taking you to school when he knows I’m mad at him?”

Kitty makes an exaggerated shrug, “Why don’t you come ask him?”

***

“MORNING!” Kitty jumps into the backseat and pulls out a Yakult, handing it to Peter in the front as Lara Jean gets in the passenger seat and angrily tugs the seatbelt across her shoulder.

“Still mad?” he says to her and when she stares straight ahead he turns back to Kitty, “she’s still mad Kit Kat” and makes his best pouty face which she studiously ignores. They take off and Kitty chatters from the back while Peter sips his Yakult and indulges her oral report rehearsal. When they drop her off she says, “see you tomorrow Peter!” and he salutes her. Coming to Lara Jean’s window she mouths _“be NICE”_ and her sister shakes her head and mouths back _“Traitor.”_

With just the two of them the mood is decidedly icy. Lara Jean is still upset over their fight and Peter knows it’s partly his fault but she’s responsible too. One thing he learned from his time dating Gen was that he took the blame too often when it was not always entirely on him. Plus, it’s just harder staying mad at Lara Jean whose angry sulking is really endearing although he knows well enough to not even _think_ about saying “you’re so cute when you’re mad” because he is not an idiot. So, he grabs his phone which is open to Spotify and taps the screen to play and waits.

Lara Jean’s neck is getting stiff from staring out the passenger window and refusing to look in Peter’s direction. They don’t usually listen to music in the car so she figures he’s playing something to cover the incredibly tense silence.

 _I'm so sorry_  
_We're still stuck in the middle_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_'Cause in the moment I_

 _I don't know what it's like to be you_  
_I don't know what it's like but I'm dying to_  
_If I could put myself in your shoes_  
_Then I know what it's like to be you_

A male and female voice harmonize and she tips her head in his direction and steals a glance at him but he’s looking at the road and tapping his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.

 _I get worried_  
_I might lose you a little_  
_Every time we_  
_Every time we argue and get caught up in the moment_

He can tell she’s listening because he can hear her shifting in her seat after sitting stiffly in the same position since she got in. He keeps his face neutral and moves his hand to rest on the console between them.

 _So tell me what's inside of your head_  
_No matter what you say I won't love you less_  
_And I'd be lying if I said that I do_  
_I don’t know what it’s like to be you_

She feels herself softening she can’t help it. He clearly planned the song and probably got Kitty in on it to get her to come in the car so she could hear and when she next peers over at his hand between them it’s turned up with his palm open and she is still a little mad, but not nearly as much as she was and she’s missed his touch and she loves the sweet effort he’s making.

When he feels her slip her hand into his he can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. Their fingers intertwine and rest together on the console as the song comes to an end. When he pulls up to school he lifts their joined hands and gives soft happy kisses along her fingers. When he finally looks at her she’s got her eyebrows raised and a smile has replaced the sullen face that greeted him earlier.

“Well executed Kavinsky.”

He blows out a laugh against her knuckles, “You make me work but you’re worth it Covey.”

They look at each other a few seconds, “we still need to work things out, you know that” she says.

He nods, “I know. We will. But like they say, ‘tell me what’s inside of your head’.” He taps her forehead, “I have a lot of talents but reading your mind is not one of them Lara Jean.”

She makes an exaggerated sigh, “you know, it’s really hard to stay mad at someone who is so cute.”

He leans over and murmurs, “I could say the same thing” as she tilts her cheek for his kiss.

 

 **Song:** Like to be You / Shawn Mendes and Julia Michaels (2018)


End file.
